February 5
February 5 is the 36th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 329 days (330 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 62 - Earthquake in Pompeii , Italy ** 1783 - Earthquake in near Monteleone in Italy at 7 pm, with 26,750 deaths ** 1831 - The 29-year-old Dutch naval officer Jan van Speyk let his gunboat explode in the Port of Antwerp full ammunition to prevent it from falling into the hands of the Belgians ; that was during the Belgian War of Independence . ** 1958 - The US Air Force loses an atomic bomb off the coast of Georgia , the bomb is still not found. ** 1963 - Prime Minister Youssouf Al-Abi in Algeria continues to withhold state money, and gets life. ** 1988 - Manuel Noriega is accused of drug trafficking and money laundering. ** 1995 - The conscription is abolished in Belgium. * Crime and security ** 2013 - Six weeks after the fatal gang rape of a 23-year old student in the Indian capital New Delhi launched the lawsuit against five of the suspected rapists. The process takes place behind closed doors. * Health ** 2005 - In the province of Groningen crack a discussion about the safety and health risks from the old wax tube at the beginning of the 20th century was built between the city of Groningen and Delfzijl . There are serious suspicions that the pipe, which since 1979 is no longer used, and that this leak mercury and other toxins released. * Politics ** 1818 - In Sweden enters the house Bernadotte to the government. ** 1917 - The Mexican Constitution enters into force. ** 1958 - Nasser became President of the United Arab Republic . ** 2003 - US Secretary of State, Colin Powell , presented in New York for the UN Security Council "prove" that Iraqi weapons of mass destruction would have. ** 2013 - President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad of Iran visiting his colleague Mohamed Morsi of Egypt . It is the first official visit by an Iranian head of state to Egypt since 1980. ** 2013 - The British House of Commons approves a bill that gay marriage makes possible. * Recreation ** 1998 - In Six Flags America is the attraction ROAR opened. ** 2005 - The Efteling receives the THEA Classic Award, a lifetime achievement award in the entertainment world. The Efteling is the second park in the world to receive this lifetime achievement award, after theTivoli in Copenhagen ( Denmark ). * Religion ** 1932 - Appointment of Guillaume Lemmens bishop-coadjutor with right of succession of Roermond in the Netherlands. * Sport ** 1945 - Creation of the Ecuadorian football Sociedad Deportiva Aucas . ** 1965 - Footballer Stanley Matthews (50) plays his last game in the English top division. ** 1988 - Swimmer Michael Gross brings in Paris the European record in the 200 meters freestyle short course (25 meters) at 1.44,14. ** 1997 - In World Cups in Imperia brings Denis Pankratov the world record in the 100m butterfly short course (25 m) at 51.93. ** 2011 - "Marathonman" Stefaan Engels in Barcelona runs its 365th marathon in 365 days, an absolute world. * Science and Technology ** 1971 - Antares, the lunar module of Apollo 14 lands on the moon. Born [ edit ] René Chalon born Feb. 5. 1519 Sir Robert Peel born Feb. 5. 1788 Freddie Aguilar born Feb. 5. 1953 Giovanni van Bronckhorst born Feb. 5. 1975 Cristiano Ronaldo born Feb. 5. 1985 Neymar born Feb. 5. 1992 * 1519 - René de Chalon , Stadtholder of Holland, Zeeland, Utrecht, Guelders (deceased in 1544 ) * 1589 - Honorat de Bueil , French dramatist and poet (deceased in 1670 ) * 1748 - Christian Gottlob Neefe , German composer, conductor and teacher of Beethoven (deceased in 1798 ) * 1779 - François van Campenhout , Belgian singer and composer of the anthem (deceased in 1848 ) * 1788 - Sir Robert Peel , British Prime Minister (deceased in 1850 ). * 1799 - John Lindley , English botanist (deceased in 1865 ) * 1810 - Ole Bull , Norwegian composer (deceased in 1880 ) * 1840 - John Boyd Dunlop , Scottish developer of the rubber band (deceased in 1921 ) * 1840 - Hiram Maxim , American English inventor of the Maxim machine gun (deceased in 1916 ) * 1844 - Aristide Rinaldini , Italian nuncio in Belgium and curial cardinal (deceased in 1920 ) * 1848 - Joris-Karl Huysmans , French man of letters (deceased in 1907 ) * 1848 - Belle Starr , American outlaw (deceased in 1889 ) * 1856 - Thomas Louis Heylen , Belgian bishop of Namur (deceased in 1941 ) * 1862 - Aleksander Kakowski , Polish Cardinal Archbishop of Warsaw (deceased in 1938 ) * 1867 - Casper Lingbeek , Dutch priest and politician (deceased in 1939 ) * 1876 - Jan Prins , Dutch poet and translator (deceased in 1948 ) * 1878 - André Citroën , French car manufacturer (deceased in 1935 ) * 1880 - Gabriel Voisin , French aviation pioneer (deceased in 1973 ) * 1897 - Anton Graf von Arco auf Valley , German assassin (deceased in 1945 ) * 1897 - Dirk stitcher , Dutch businessman and politician (deceased in 1979 ) * 1900 - Ludovico Bidoglio , Argentinian footballer (deceased in 1970 ) * 1900 - Adlai Stevenson II , American politician and diplomat (deceased in 1965 ) * 1901 - Luc Indestege , Flemish poet and writer (deceased in 1974 ) * 1906 - John Carradine , American actor (deceased in 1988 ) * 1907 - Jan Klaasesz Dutch governor of Suriname (deceased in 1997 ) * 1907 - Pierre Pflimlin , Prime Minister of France (deceased in 2000 ) * 1908 - Marie Baron , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 1948 ) * 1910 - Ida Degrande , Belgian athlete (deceased ??) * 1910 - Francisco Varallo , Argentinian footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1914 - William S. Burroughs , American writer (deceased in 1997 ) * 1914 - Alan Lloyd Hodgkin , British physicist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 1998 ) * 1915 - Robert Hofstadter , American nuclear physicist (deceased in 1990 ) * 1918 - Vincenzo Fagiolo , Italian curial cardinal (deceased in 2000 ) * 1919 - Andreas Papandreou , Greek Prime Minister ( 1981 - 1989 and 1993 - 1996 ) (deceased in 1996 ) * 1921 - Marion Eames , Welsh novelist (deceased in 2007 ) * 1921 - Sir John Pritchard , English conductor (deceased in 1989 ) * 1922 - Alain de Changy , Belgian racing driver (deceased in 1994 ) * 1927 - Dan Ekner , Swedish footballer (deceased in 1975 ) * 1927 - Ella Candy , Dutch actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 1929 - Fred Sinowatz , Austrian officer and politician (including Chancellor 1983-1986) (deceased in 2008 ) * 1931 - Wim van Eekelen , Dutch politician * 1932 - Cesare Maldini , Italian footballer and football coach * 1934 - Hank Aaron , American baseball player * 1937 - Gaston Roelants , Belgian athlete * 1938 - Ramón Sánchez Gómez , Spanish flamenco guitarist (deceased in 2009 ) * 1939 - Robert Hansen , American serial killer (deceased in 2014 ) * 1939 - Paul L. Smith , American actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 1939 - Evžen Zámečník , Czech composer, conductor and musician * 1940 - Hans Rüdi Giger , Swiss graphic artist (deceased in 2014 ) * 1940 - Barry Hoban , British cyclist * 1940 - Panamarenko , Belgian artist * 1941 - Rick Laird , Irish jazz musician * 1941 - David Selby , American actor * 1942 - Jaap Blokker , Dutch businessman (deceased in 2011 ) * 1942 - Andrzej Wohl , Polish film director (deceased in 2009 ) * 1943 - Nolan Bushnell , American video game pioneer * 1944 - Al Kooper , American musician, songwriter and music producer * 1946 - Charlotte Rampling , British actress * 1947 - Rikkert Zuiderveld , Dutch singer and writer * 1948 - Elco Brinkman , Dutch politician * 1948 - Sven-Göran Eriksson , Swedish football * 1948 - Violet Falkenburg , Dutch radio and TV presenter * 1951 - Marc Smet , Belgian athlete * 1953 - Freddie Aguilar , Filipino musician * 1953 - Peter Arntz , Dutch footballer * 1953 - Gustavo Benítez , Paraguayan footballer and football coach * 1955 - Ruprecht Hermans , Dutch lawyer * 1957 - Paolo Rosola , Italian cyclist * 1961 - Ronnie Baxter , English darter * 1961 - Tim Meadows , American actor and comedian * 1961 - Guy Namurois , Belgian athlete (deceased in 2012 ) * 1962 - Jennifer Jason Leigh , American actress * 1963 - Connie Meijer , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1988 ) * 1965 - Daan Ekkel , Dutch actor and producer * 1965 - Gheorghe Hagi , Romanian football player * 1969 - Bobby Brown , American singer * 1969 - Michael Sheen , Welsh actor * 1970 - Astrid Kumbernuss , German athlete * 1972 - Mary Donaldson , Australian wife of Crown Prince Frederik, the Danish * 1973 - Trijntje Oosterhuis , Dutch singer * 1974 - Hendrik Van Dijck , Belgian cyclist * 1975 - Brain Power (Gertjan Mulder), Dutch rapper * 1975 - Giovanni van Bronckhorst , Dutch footballer * 1976 - John Aloisi , Australian footballer * 1976 - Sione Jongstra , Dutch triathlete * 1979 - Mirko Hrgović , Bosnian-Croatian footballer * 1979 - Ruth Lasters , Flemish writer and poet * 1979 - Maarten Solleveld , Dutch chess * 1980 - Markel Irizar , Spanish cyclist * 1980 - Paul Kirui , Kenyan athlete * 1982 - Christian Duma , German athlete * 1982 - Rodrigo Palacio , Argentinian footballer * 1982 - Liliana Popescu , Romanian athlete * 1983 - Elkanah Angwenyi , Kenyan athlete * 1983 - Tiffany Williams , American athlete * 1983 - Vanessa Rousso , American-French poker player * 1984 - Ludovic Sylvestre , French footballer * 1984 - Carlos Tevez , Argentine footballer * 1985 - Robert Lijesen , Dutch swimmer * 1985 - Cristiano Ronaldo , Portuguese footballer * 1986 - Niels Albert , Belgian cyclo-cross rider * 1986 - Vedran Ćorluka , Bosnian-Croatian footballer * 1986 - Janne Korpi , Finnish snowboarder * 1986 - Jānis Strenga , Latvian bobsledder * 1988 - Natalie Geisenberger , German luger star * 1989 - Edoardo Giorgetti , Italian swimmer * 1989 - Jeremy Sumpter , American actor * 1992 - Neymar , Brazilian footballer * 1992 - Kejsi Tola , Albanian singer * 1992 - Stefan de Vrij , Dutch footballer * 1994 - Li Xuanxu , Chinese swimmer * 1995 - Adnan Januzaj , Belgian footballer Deceased [ edit ] Portrait of Joost van den Vondel deceased February 5, 1679 Charles XIII deceased February 5, 1818 * 251 - Agatha of Sicily (26), virgin and martyr * 523 - Avitus , bishop of Vienne * 1600 - Gerard van Houwelingen (± 40) Bossche lieutenant in Spanish service * 1679 - Joost van den Vondel (91), Dutch poet and playwright * 1818 - Charles XIII of Sweden (69), King of Sweden and Norway * 1831 - Jan van Speyk (29), Dutch gunboat commander * 1845 - Robert-Aglae Cauchoix (68), French optician and instrument maker * 1888 - Anton Mauve (49), Dutch painter * 1907 - Nikolai Menshutkin (64), Russian chemist * 1919 - William Michael Rossetti , English writer and critic * 1925 - Pablo Ocampo (72), Filipino lawyer and politician * 1927 - Inayat Khan (44), Indian founder of Universal Sufism * 1930 - Frits Buhrman (25), Dutch athlete * 1946 - George Arliss (77), British actor * 1948 - Johannes Blaskowitz (64), German military * 1959 - Curt Sachs (77), German musicologist * 1962 - Jacques Ibert (71), French composer * 1962 - Gaetano Cicognani (80), Italian curial cardinal * 1977 - Andries Hoogerwerf (70), Dutch athlete * 1981 - Barend Barendse (73), Dutch radio and television presenter * 1982 - Wies Moens (84), Flemish poet and writer * 1983 - Paul-Willem Segers (82), Belgian politician and minister ( CVP ) * 1985 - Hans Croon (48), Dutch footballer and football coach * 1986 - Jean-Claude Bouvy (26) Belgian-Congolese footballer * 1986 - Laurent Merchiers (81), Belgian politician, lawyer and professor * 1988 - Sir Ove Nyquist Arup (92), English-Danish engineer and founder of the engineering firm Arup * 1989 - Wim Hogenkamp (41) Dutch actor, singer and songwriter * 1991 - Dean Jagger (87), American actor * 1993 - Joseph L. Mankiewicz (83), American writer, producer and director * 1996 - Coen Bekink (73), Dutch architect and urban * 1997 - René Huyghe (90), French curator, art psychologist and esthetician * 1998 - Eduardo Francisco Pironio (77), Argentine curia cardinal * 1999 - Show Kortooms (82), Dutch writer and journalist * 2000 - George Koltanowski (96), Belgian chess * 2002 - Fred Hazelhoff (76), Dutch nature photographer * 2003 - Bart Verbrugh (86), Dutch politician * 2004 - Sven Agge (78), Swedish biathlete * 2004 - John Hench (95), American cartoonist Mickey Mouse * 2005 - Gnassinbe Eyadéma (67), President of Togo * 2006 - Ton van Dalen (60), Dutch football * 2006 - Khaled al-Fahoum (84), Palestinian politician and co-founder of the PLO * 2006 - Kokkie Gilles (87), Dutch confidante of Prince Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld * 2006 - Sylvain Tack (72), Flemish entrepreneur, radio producer and publisher of Joepie * 2007 - Alfred Worm (61), Austrian journalist * 2008 - Hendrik Jan van Duren (± 70), Dutch politician * 2008 - Maharishi Mahesh Yogi (91), Indian guru * 2009 - Anne-Marie Blanc (89), Swiss film and television actress * 2009 - John Dies Selhorst (54), German cellist * 2009 - Julia García-Valdecasas (65), Spanish Minister * 2009 - Fred Nolf (21), Belgian cyclist * 2009 - Dana Vávrová (41), Czech-German actress and director * 2009 - Andrés Bermúdez Viramontes (58), Mexican-American politician and entrepreneur * 2009 - Xiangyang (49), American stem cell researcher * 2010 - Clarke Scholes (79), American swimmer * 2011 - Brian Jacques (71), English writer * 2011 - Peggy Rea (89), American actress * 2012 - Jo Swan (89), Dutch athlete * 2013 - Nel Büch (81), Dutch athlete * 2013 - Egil Hovland (88), Norwegian composer, organist, conductor and musician * 2013 - Paul Tanner (95), American composer, trombonist and music educator * 2014 - Robert A. Dahl (98), American political scientist * 2015 - Henri Coppens (84), Belgian footballer and football coach * 2015 - Val Fitch (91), American nuclear physicist Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Mexico : Day of the Constitution * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Agatha of Sicily († c. 250 ) - Remembrance ** Holy Bertolf (Bertulfus of Ghent) († c. 705 ) ** Saint Jacob (patriarch) († c. 17th century BCE. ) ** Holy Agricola (Agricolaus Maastricht) († 401 ?) * Buo of Ireland († c. 900 ), Irish spiritual and holy * Levies Metz († 1005), Irish spiritual and holy * Adelheid of Villich , the feast of the saint Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1912 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -9.7 ° C * 2004 - Highest mean daily temperature 12 ° C * 1912 - Lowest minimum temperature -15.8 ° C * 2004 - Highest maximum temperature 14.5 ° C * 1909 - Highest hourly average wind speed 21.6 m / s * 1941 - Longest sunshine duration 8.2 hours * 1937 - Longest rainfall duration 12.2 hours * 1980 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 15.7 mm * 1990 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 69% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1917 and 1841 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -8.8 ° C * 2004 - Highest mean daily temperature is 13.5 ° C * 1912 - Lowest minimum temperature -12.9 ° C * 2004 - Highest maximum temperature 14.7 ° C * 1901 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 17.5 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1966 - Maximum temperature to 14.0 ° C and 15.0 ° C in Koksijde in Geel. Category:Date Category:February